


A-Z Whump Of Oliver Queen

by Multi_fandomer_gay_shipper



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Oliver Queen Has PTSD, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sick Oliver Queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_fandomer_gay_shipper/pseuds/Multi_fandomer_gay_shipper
Summary: Different One Shots Of Oliver QueenSome important things you need to know:- Slade was never evil. Ivo killed both Shado and Sara and the two men escaped together.-Tommy knows Oliver is the Arrow-Moira was killed by Damien Darhk.-Olivers a right soft shite and Slade's got a huge soft spot where he is concerned.
Relationships: John Diggle & Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen & Slade Wilson, Oliver Queen/Everyone, Oliver Queen/Slade Wilson, Tommy Merlyn & Oliver Queen
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

Anaphylactic Shock 

Oliver was up in Verdant partying with Tommy and he stumbled to the bar ordering a tequila. When the waitress gave it to him, he chugged it down and almost immediately knew something was wrong. He could feel his throat closing up and then two firm hands were guiding him to the basement where the other members of team Arrow were working. Slade's head shot up when the door opened and when he saw Tommy leading Oliver down the stairs he immediately rushed to help. Oliver's face was swollen and he was struggling to breathe. The others sprung in to action, leading Oliver to the medical bed and placing an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. Diggle began rummaging in a draw and pulled out an epi-pen quickly injecting it into Oliver's leg. The other man began to calm down and was eventually just lying there with a tired look on his face. Felicity gave him a sleeping pill and he was out like a light. "What caused this?" Slade asked Tommy. "This did" Tommy replied holding up a tequila glass. "There's crushed peanuts at the bottom. I've already talked to the waitress and she no longer works here." He told them. "Well that's that solved and theres nothing we can do now except let Oliver sleep it off." Felicity said.


	2. B- Broken Bones

"Come on kid, just a little further" Slade said to Oliver while he supported the injured man. The two vigilantes had been out crossing the next name off the list when Oliver had lost his footing and fallen onto his knee that was still injured from his battle with the Dark Archer at Christmas. Slade was half carrying his friend down the stairs into their base and he could feel Oliver flinch in pain each time his knee was jostled. They eventually got over to the medical bed and Oliver was currently sitting down using a chair to support his injured leg. Slade walked over with ice and gently placed it on the others knee. "Right, gotta get you out of that leather kid." Slade said. After a painful five minutes, Oliver was in a pair of sweat pants and Slade was sat next to him. "Come on kid, we've got to get you to the hospital." Oliver simply nodded, too tired to do anything else and didn't even protest when Slade picked him up bridal style and carried him to the car. The ride to the hospital was short but with each bump Oliver would let out a little moan of pain. When they arrived at the hospital, some nurses took Oliver away and Slade sat in the waiting room while Oliver was in surgery. After about two hours, a woman came out and told Slade he could see Oliver and so he walked into the others room too find him lying in the hospital bed with a cast on his leg. " Mr Queen managed to break his patella and it will take about two months to heal followed by physical therapy." The nurse told Slade who nodded and then went to sit in the chair next to Oliver's bed. 

The next three months went by slowly but Oliver's knee was fully healed and Slade was now letting him go out one night a week just to make sure it wouldn't happen again.


	3. C- Cuare/Cardiac Arrest

The Hood and Deathstroke had been out on a rooftop fighting the Dark Archer and they seeming to be winning when it all went wrong.   
Oliver had been fighting Malcolm in a one on one, when the elder stabbed Oliver in the stomach with an arrow. Oliver keeled over immediately and Slade ran to him. "Look at me kid" He said "M-malcolm" Oliver said in a painful whisper. Slade looked around, but the man in question had disappeared, so he turned his attention back to Oliver, and noticed blood dripping from his mouth. "I've got to get you to a hospital kid," he told the injured man, whi shook his head. "Can't..." was all he said, before he was unconscious. Slade knew Oliver could die if he didn't get to a hospital, so he called Diggle, who brought the two men a change of clothes, and then they were off to the hospital. Slade ran in with an unconscious Oliver in his arms, and nurses came over and rushed him to surgery. The next few hours were a blur. Slade and Diggle sat in the waiting room for three hours, until a nurse came out. "Mr Queen was very lucky. The blade he was stabbed with was poisoned with Cuare and if he had been away any longer, he would have died." She explained. "So he's okay?" Slade asked. "He's still in a critical condition, and the next 24 hours will determine whether or not he will survive. I hate to tell you this, but there is about a 60% chance that he won't survive the night." She motioned for the two time go into the the room. "You go." Diggle said to him. "I'll wait." Slade nodded and went in. He sat in the chair next to the bed. "Don't die on me kid." Slade said to Oliver's place form. "I need ya." All of a sudden, the machine monitoring Oliver's heart rate let out a long, high pitched sound. Nurses and doctors ran in and Slade was ushered into the hallway. After five minutes, a woman walked out. "We've managed to stabilise him." Slade and Diggle let out sighs of relief and walked into the room. The next few days went by slowly and then, five days after the the attack, Oliver woke up, saw Slade and Dig sleeping, smiled, and went back to sleep himself, but not before he heard Slade whisper "Finally kid. Took your time."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment any ideas


End file.
